


Truth Or Kiss?

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arwin - Freeform, Games, M/M, Making Out, Party, Romance, Truth or Dare, Yaoi, ereri, minwin, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: Eren is invited to a party. While there, he is forced to participate in a game of Truth or Dare. What will happen when his crush picks him?





	1. Chapter 1

It was peaceful and Eren loved that. There was no sound except for the honking and car engines that were in the small distance from the city, but Eren didn't mind it. As odd as it might sound, he actually liked the sound that the city made. It was very calming to him.

Unfortunately for Eren, though, just as fast as the sound came, it left. Instead, it was replaced by a loud, alarming noise known none other than as his alarm clock. Rolling over onto his stomach, he stretched an arm out and over to the clock, hitting the button once to shut it off. Once it was peaceful again, Eren just laid there on his stomach on the bed. He didn't make any movement to get up for about a good minute or so.

When he was finally ready to get up, he pushed himself out of the bed and shuffled across the room. He made his way up to his dresser and pulled one of the drawers open. He never was too big on how he looked or dressed, so he just pulled out the first pair of pants that he saw along with a shirt and boxer briefs. He pushed the door shut with his hips and turned around, walking out of his bedroom. He walked down the hallway and turned left which lead him right into the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him and laid his clothes down on the counter by the sink. He turned that water on and while he was waiting on it to get warm, he took off the current clothes that he was wearing. 

When it was at the right temperature, he stepped into the shower and immediately started to wash his body up with the soap he had.

It didn't take long to wash up and once he was all soaped up, he stepped under the overhead shower and began to rinse all of it off of him. Within a couple minutes he was finished and shutting off the water. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel from the cabinet before starting to dry himself off with it.

Once he was all dried off, he grabbed his fresh clothes and got dressed in them. He walked over to the washing machine and dumped the dirty clothes in it before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. He stretched his arms a little bit as he went around the kitchen, getting what he needed for his breakfast.

Quickly getting everything, he fixed the meal up that he wanted and started to eat it. He didn't take too long to eat it being that he still had to hurry off to school, the last thing he wanted was to be late to it.

So, once he had finished up his food he put his dirty plate into the sink and got his backpack. Now, all set for school, he left the house and started his small journey to the prison school. He usually met his friend Armin about halfway through his walk being Armin lived closer to the school and on the route he takes. So, it was no surprise to Eren when his eyes landed on his yellow haired, coconut headed friend who was standing at the end of his sidewalk.

Armins eyes lit up when he saw Eren and he quickly ran over to him. "Eren, Eren!" He called out with excitement. He came to a stop once he had reached his friend and smiled up at him big.

Eren laughed and looked down at Armin. He was the taller one out of the two, but their third friend, Mikasa, was even taller. "Hey, buddy."  He said, reaching his hand out and ruffling Armins hair, making the smaller one blush. He had always had a crush on his taller friend, however, he was too scared to admit it for the fear of rejection. That was one thing that he struggled deeply with, he was very insecure.

"We should get to school!" He said quickly and turned away. Eren chuckled a little bit and nodded his head.

"Yeah, come on."

The continued on with their walk to the school. It wasn't too long of a walk after that and within 10 minutes they had arrived. The two of them made their way up the front steps of the school and looked around the place. Eren let out a small groan as he looked around the place. "Man, I hate it here." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

Armin rolled his eyes a little bit when he heard his taller friend and looked over to him. "Yes, Eren, we are well aware that you hate it here." He said, shaking his head as he made his way down the hallway and towards his locker. Eren followed him along and looked ahead.

"Well, technically I'm lying because I don't completely hate it here." Eren said, grinning a little bit as he stopped with Armin at his locker and leaned against the one that was next to it. 

"Yeah, that's only if Levi is here." Armin said as he opened his locker up and started to grab all of his books and folders from it. 

"Shhhhh." Eren said, looking around the place. "You never know when he'll show up." 

"Pretty much everyone already know that you like him, anyways." Armin said as he finished up with what he was doing and shut his locker.

"Yeah. Everyone but him." Eren grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not even fair. You've practically got one of his best friends best friends drooling over you and I can't even get him to look my way." He said. However, he was to oblivious to his own problems that he didn't even notice his own friends face turning a dark red when he said that he said.

"E-Erwin does not like me like that!" Armin said, his cheeks all red and he himself all flustered. Eren looked down at his yellow headed friend and laughed a little bit.

"If that's what you think, then OK. It's the truth, though." Eren said.

Armin was about to open his mouth up to argue against him yet again when the person of their subject came walking up to them, a big grin on his face.

"Hey Armin. Here Eren." Erwin said, looking down at the males who were much shorter than he was, especially Armin. 

"E-Erwin, hey!" Armin said, his cheeks just getting darker and darker with each minute. Why did it just seem like today was not his day with this kind of stuff? Shaking his head, he tried to force the blush away as he looked up at Erin. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if either of you two would like to go." Erwin said to them, smiling softly.

"I-I don't really kno-"

"We would love to!" Eren quickly cut Armin off as he stepped up, a big grin on his face. Armin stood there, mouth hanging open and not completely sure on how to respond.

Erwin looked over to Eren and chuckled a little bit as he nodded his head. "Alright. I'll see you both tonight." He said to them before winking at Armin and turning to walk away. Eren and Armin stood there, watching as the male headed down the hallway. It wasn't until he was completely out of sight that Armin quickly turned to Eren and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for???" Eren said, grabbing his arm and looking down at him.

"Why did you agree to go to his party! You know we're horrible at parties and we barely know anyone!" Armin said to him.

Eren rolled his eyes at him and shook his head. "I am not going to let that stop us from getting the men of our dreams. Levi's going to be there being he's Erwins best friend. Erwins going to be there because obviously it's his party. Now is our chance to make something happen, Armin. No matter how many times you say that you don't like Erwin like that, I'm not stupid. I can tell that you do." He said, looking at his friend.

Armin sucked air into his cheeks before letting them out and sighing. "Fine, fine, you're right. How do you think that we're going to get them to notice us like that, though?" He asked him.

Eren smirked slightly when asked that question. "By going shopping." He said causing Armin to tilt his head to the side a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

        "I don't know about this, Eren....." Armin voiced his concern as he stood in his brown haired friends bedroom, looking over the outfit that he was dressed in. He was dressed in short white shorts along with a white crop top that exposed his pale stomach. Attached to the back of the top was a pair of angel wings that weren't too big, but still noticeable. On top of his head was a halo that kept trying to slide off.  
  
        Eren rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head. "Armin, please. This is perfect and we look hot. How will they be able to resist us?" He said. He was dressed as the complete opposite of Armin. He was dressed as the devil. He wore short red shorts along with a red crop top. A black devil tail hung out in the back of the shorts and red wings were on the back of his crop top. He wore devil horns on the top of his head.  
  
        Armin huffed a little bit and looked at the mirror one last time before turning back to Eren. "I seriously hope that you're right about this.... It'll be embarrassing if we show up like this and they don't even acknowledge us...." He said.  
  
        "That would be embarrassing, if that were to happy. However, it's not going to, so there's really no need to worry about it or anything." Eren said.  
  
        "Yeah, OK...... I wish that I could be as confident as you are, but I just can't. I have too much worries for that." Armin said to him. Eren came up behind his friend and rubbed his shoulder a little bit.  
  
        "Hey, don't worry. You just look hot and save the confidence for me. Who knows, maybe he might like the shy, innocent type even better." Eren suggested.  
  
        Armin took a slight breath and nodded his head.  
  
        "Come on. Lets get going before it's too late." Eren said and nodded his head towards the door. Armin nodded his head and turned around, heading towards the door with Eren following along behind him. As he followed him along, Eren couldn't help but to gnaw on his bottom lip a little bit. He hoped that this would work, anyways.  
  
  
          
        It didn't take them too long to arrive to the party, but when they did, the whole street was packed with cars. The house was even more full of kids all dancing around, some making out, some just talking, some chugging beers. It was full chaos.  
  
        Eren looked around the place before looking over to Armin. "I have no idea how we're going to find them in the mess of all of these people. I expected the place to be packed, but damn, not this much." He said.   
  
        "Maybe we should just go inside and hang out around the kitchen or something.... I'm sure that they'll show up there at least at one point." Armin said, also looking at the teens dancing all around.  
  
        Eren nodded his head a little bit. "Yeah, good point. Come on." He said, grabbing onto Armin's arm so they wouldn't get separated. They headed inside the house, squeezing through the sea of peoples. It took them a little while to locate the kitchen, but when they finally did, they were thankful to find that it wasn't nearly as packed as the rest of the house and besides a couple other kids in there, it was otherwise empty. Most the kids were either outside, by the pool, or in the living room it seemed like.  
  
        Eren sighed in happiness and released his hold on Armin's arm. "Thank god...." He said, looking around a little bit. He headed over to one of the stools that was in there and sat down on it. "I haven't even done anything yet and my legs are already killing me." He whined a little bit and stretched his legs out a little bit.  
  
        Armin rolled his eyes a little bit, but didn't say anything. It wasn't like he was in any better shape.  
  
        As Armin sat down in an open chair, Erwin walked into the room and Armin nearly fell right off the chair. Luckily, he caught himself before he did and was thankful that Erwin had not seen it. Well, as far as he knew, anyways.  
  
        Erwin grinned as he spotted Armin and Eren and looked at the two. "Ah, you guys were able to make it.  I'm so glad to see you here. And I love the outfits." He said, looking over to Erwin and sending a small wink in his direction. Armin's face instantly turned a dark shade of pink and he quickly started to stumble out words.  
  
        "Th-Thank! W-We're glad that y-you showed up, too! Ah, I m-mean, it is your party, s-so why wouldn't you show up? W-Well, technically i-it could be a s-surprise party! B-But you knew about it, so that w-would make any sense! And I'm going to shut up now!" Armin spluttered out before bringing his hands up to his face and covering it.  
  
        Erwin and Eren watched the male in amusement before Erwin let out a slight laugh and shook his head a little bit. "You're adorable, Is wear." he said to the coconut headed male. This didn't help with Armins blush one bit.  
  
        "Anyways, since I see you two are just sitting down here, how would you like to join me and a group of my friends in a game of Truth or Dare?" Erwin asked them.  
          
        Eren perked up at the mention of that and he stood up. "That would be great, we're both in." He said.  
  
        "Great, follow me." Erwin said, turning and walking towards the steps. Armin groaned a little bit as he stood up and followed both Eren and Erwin along. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?  
  
        They ended up reaching the room that everyone was hanging in and walked inside. Eren instantly looked around for Levi and his heart skipped a beat when they landed finally spotted him. He was sitting more towards the corner and slightly away from him, looking down at his phone.  
  
        "Alright, we finally have two more players so I think we can finally start now." Erwin said, walking over and sitting down in an empty spot. Armin went and sat down beside him and Eren followed along, sitting down next to Armin. Erwin looked over to a random girl in the room. "Sasha, why don't you go first?" He asked her.  
  
        She grinned a little bit and turned towards a buzzed cut kid, the game beginning. As the game went on, Eren tried his best not to stare at Levi too much, but trust, he was failing quickly. He was so into trying not to stare/staring that he didn't even realize his name being called. Not until Armin nudged his arm a little bit, making him snap out of it. "Huh, what?" He said, sitting up and looking around.  
  
        "You were asked a question." Armins said, gesturing to Levi. Eren's face turned red and he looked over to Levi.  
  
        Levi stared at him as he repeated his question again. "Truth or dare?"  
  
        Eren sat up straight and chewed on his bottom lip. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as struggled to find words to say. "D-Dare." He said.  
  
        Levi smirked a little bit when he heard the male say that. "Alright. I dare you to choose anyone of your choice in this room and sit on their lap while you make out with them." He said, leaning back onto his hands.  
  
        Well, if Eren's face wasn't red before, it sure as hell was now. "Wh-What??!" He said, almost thinking that he had heard the male wrong.  
  
        Levi chuckled a little bit. "I'm pretty sure you heard me, brat." He said, watching the younger teen with amusement.  
  
        Eren didn't move for a moment, not sure on what to do. Should he be bold and actually go for Levi? Or should he just wimp out and go for Armin?  
As he thought about it, the fact that he might never get a chance to do this again started to run through his head and he could feel himself getting more and more bold. So, with his final decision made, he pushed himself up off of the ground and walked over to Levi. He stopped when he was standing right in front of him, making the male look up.  
  
        Eren got down on his knees and moved so his legs were bent on each side of Levi as he looked him in his eyes. "Remember, this was your dare." he whispered to the male before leaning in and kissing him on his lips, bringing his hands up and setting them down on his shoulders.  
  
        In all honestly, Eren expected the kiss to last only a couple seconds before being shoved away. He expected Levi to push him off him and beat him, yell at him, call him names. He took a big chance doing this for he didn't even know if Levi was even into guys or not. However, no shoving or anything came. Except for a kiss back. Eren's eyes widened in surprised,but he didn't pull away as he felt Levi's tongue rub up against his bottom lip making him part his lips to let Levi's tongue in.  
  
        Eren moved his arms so they were completely wrapped around Levi's neck as he kissed him, their tongues and lips moving together as they kissed. He moaned softly into the kiss, forgetting about the fact that there was still other people in the room with them, watching the full out session. He would have continued had the sound of a video recorder hadn't caught his and Levi's attentions.          
  
        They both pulled away from the kiss and looked over to one of Levi and Erwin's friends, Hanji. She grinned as she held the camera up, waving at them. "I just want to make sure that you guys never forget this moment!" She said, earning a dark growl from Levi.   
  
        "Hanji."  
  
        "You'll thank me later~" She said, waving her hand and putting her pocket into her phone. "You've been waiting for this moment forever, anyways. Might as well capture it." She said.  
  
        Eren looked down at Levi, confused by what the female had met by that.  
  
        Levi grunted a little bit and looked away from her. "Just ignore that part. Four eyes doesn't know what she's talking about." He said, looking up at Eren. Eren nodded his head slowly.   
  
        "Alright....." He said softly. "I should probably get off your lap, now, huh....?" He said.  
  
        Levi chuckled a little bit and grabbed onto Eren's hips. "Nah, I like you sitting here like this." He said, smirking a little bit as he looked up at Eren.   
  
        Eren whined as his face turned a dark red, but nodded his head. "O-Ok." He said before looking back at his blond headed friend. Well, in the direction that his friend had been before, but now wasn't. "Where did Armin go.....?" He asked, confused.  
  
        Levi shrugged a little bit. "He and Erwin got up and left about a minute or two ago." He said.  
  
        Eren didn't react for a moment before letting out a small laugh and shaking his head. "Get some, Armin." He joked, leaning against Levi a little bit.  
  
        Levi chuckled slightly. "I got an idea. How about you and I go somewhere a little more secluded so we can both get some?" He purred into Eren's ear. Eren blushed slightly, but grinned and nodded his head.  
  
        "I like the sound of that~" He purred, leaning down and starting to kiss Levi's neck. Levi groaned slightly, but managed to stand up while still holding Eren.  
  
        "Then let us go~" He said to him before carrying him out of the room, ready to begin their long night of fun.


End file.
